Tis The Season To Play Hard To Get
by FergusonFergsFergalicious
Summary: The guys want a kiss from the girls...but will they get it? Only time  and their ways of trying  can tell. Seven chapter story, all ready typed up.
1. Percabeth? Probably Not

Disclaimer: I have many nicknames, but Rick Riordan is not one of them. So, for the most OBVIOUS reasons, I don't own PJO.

I was heading to Annabeth's cabin, with my hands behind my back. Why are my hands behind my back, well the reason is simple: I'm hiding a mistletoe. Shhhh, don't tell Annabeth. It's a surprise…a Christmas Surprise. Okay that was extremely corny…almost as bad as me talking to myself. 'Get a grip over yourself, Percy. Why are you getting nervous, it's just Annabeth? Of course she'll kiss you' I thought to myself. Unfortunately, it didn't help…Dang, how long was this walk from my cabin to hers.

"Hey Percy, watcha doing?" Nico asked, while popping out of nowhere. I noticed Nico had his hands behind his back like mine. Hmmmmm, I think I already know, but-

"What are _you_ doing?" I said turning the tables onto him.

"I asked you first." He said. I wasn't expecting that. I nodded for him to continue, but he did the same thing. Ugh, this was getting us N-O-W-H-E-R-E!

"Nothing." We both said simultaneously. We both started walking backwards, so neither of us would see what was behind our backs. Then he walked backwards into a tree and shadow traveled away.

"Weird kid." I said, shaking my head. I started walking back when I heard a rustling in the tree Nico had shadow traveled in.

"Heard that." Nico said. "Say hi to Annabeth for me." He said. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking.

"Same to Thalia." I said, grinning. Nico, then, fell out of the tree.

"I-I wasn't going t-to see T-Thalia." he stuttered pathetically. Then a mistletoe fell from the tree and landed perfectly on his head. It was a Kodak moment. "Can it." Nico said while pouting folding his arms.

"Dude…she's a hunter." I reminded him.

"I don't care." he said.

"Is that why Artemis hates you?" I asked him. It was true, they don't get along. Especially when pranks with the Stoll brothers go wrong and they both end up in a locked closet. Let's just say there was a LOT of yelling and screaming, and when we finally opened the door, Artemis was holding Nico to arrow-point… I have that saved as my screensaver at home. Now, THAT'S a Kodak moment!

"Yup." he said popping the 'p'.  
I started walking to Annabeth's cabin again. I looked back and saw Nico heading to the Artemis Cabin. That boy was never going to give up, was he? I just hope Artemis's hunters were in a good mood today.

I (FINALLY) made it to Annabeth's cabin and knocked on the door. I was about to walk away and leave when Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. Then she noticed my hands behind my back. "Christmas is in TWO weeks. I think you're a little early, Seaweed Brain." she said, while stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind her. I pulled the mistletoe from behind me and held it over my head. She turned around, and smiled.

"Who put this here?" I said, feigning surprise.

"Is that what you came here for?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, it's a shame you wasted walking all this way." Annabeth said.

"Wait, so you're _not_ gonna kiss me." I asked, surprised.

"No, not today, no." she said. Wow, she was confusing me.

"But you will in the future, right?" I asked, hopefully, thinking I found a loop hole in her plan. But she is a daughter of Athena. They never leave loop holes in there plans unless they want you to fall for them. Was this a trick? Gods, girls are confusing.

"Maybe," she said, smiling. I smiled, probably like an idiot. "But probably not." Annabeth said, thoughtfully, replacing her smile with a smirk.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm." She said. "But probably not." She said. Now, she was just not making any sense at all!

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it does." She said. "But probably not." She said. I could see it in her eyes how much she was enjoying this.

"C'mon, wanna go watch Nico strike out." I asked.

"With Thalia?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. "Definitely!" she yelled. And with that, we walked off of the Athena Cabin porch, and headed off to find Nico.

(A/N) This is a short series of little one-shots with all of your favorite pairings. I'm having fun writing it, so I hope you liked it! Next up: Thalico! Reviews are greatly appreciated! So are answers to my poll. Thanx!

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


	2. Thalico? Try Again

Disclaimer: I'm saving up, I promise. At this rate, when I'm 400 years old I'll own PJO…I f I find a couple thousand dollars lying in the street.

I shoved the mistletoe into the pockets of my sweatshirt that I forgot were there. After that encounter with Percy, I was a little edgy, so when I accidently walked into someone, I kinda screamed. But it was a manly scream; don't believe anything you hear from the campers.

"T-Thalia." I stuttered out. I mentally slapped myself for that.

"N-Nico." Thalia said, trying to imitate me, and smirked.

"Hey that's no fair, I was just a little surprised to see you." I said, mentally slapping myself again.

"So it was _you _that screamed. I thought you were practicing one of those voice-over acts with one of the Aphrodite half-bloods." she said, smirking.

"Watch it, Grace." I warned, playfully. She laughed. Laughed! I'm a child of Hades, I'm down-right intimidating, not laughable.

I went out on a limb and pulled out the mistletoe out of my pocket. She stared at it, and then frowned.

"Really, again. How many times are you going to get rejected before you realize I'm a Hunter?" Thalia asked.

"So, hypothetically, if you weren't a Hunter, you would kiss me?" I challenged. She looked nervous for a moment, then regained her cool composure.

"I'm not answering that." she said calmly.

"Why?" I asked, walking closer to her. "It's a genuine hypothetical question."I countered.

"Then, no. I would be twenty-one, while you would be fourteen." Thalia said, turning the tables onto me.

"What if you weren't in the Hunters, AND you were the same age as me." I asked.

"Then I would still be a tree." she said, the smirk returning to her face. "I was fifteen when I was turned back into a tree. Learn your Camp Half-Blood history."

"So if you weren't in the Hunters AND you were the same age as me AND you weren't a tree, would you kiss me?" I asked.

"No, 'cause that's a lot to do for a stinkin' kiss." She countered. Ugh, she was impossible.

"So if you weren't in the Hunters AND you were the same age as me AND you weren't a tree, would you go out with me?" I asked.

She made a buzzer kind of noise, like on those game shows. "Try again." she said, laughing

"Hey, you can't do that!" I told her. Thalia scoffed.

"Sure I can," Thalia said. "I'm a Hunter." she said.

"Yeah, I know." I said, defeated. This was on battle I wouldn't win.

"But, since you're asking about what I would do, and since that's future sense, I'm gonna tell you what I tell everyone who asks me about my future: What happens, happens. Everything happens for a reason and you can't control the future, no matter how much time you have. Anything is possible, Nico." Thalia said seriously. She started walking towards the archery practice area. She was halfway there when I realized that, in a way, she said "maybe". Guess I was gonna take her advice and "Try Again"

It had been like twenty minutes later, and I was back in my cabin when I received a text from Thalia: "Btw, you were holding poison ivy, not mistletoe". That's when I realized how red and blotchy my hands had become. "Connor! Travis!" I yelled. Seconds later, I heard laughing outside of my cabin. "Really guys?" I asked. "Yup." They both said outside of my door. "Try Again!" They yelled and then I heard (loud) running footsteps. It took me a minute, then I realized they had been spying on me and Thalia. They were SO gonna get it tomorrow.

(A/N): If you are still reading this, then, wow, you should know that you rock! I made this story for those who LOVE Christmas Fluff! That's why this is COMPLETELY fluffy! Like snow! Yea, I know completely random. But you gotta love it! Next up: Gruniper! WooHoo! Reviews and Poll Answers are appreciated!

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


	3. Gruniper? Not Going As Planned

Disclaimer: No thousands of dollars in the streets yet…drat.

I was so happy. It was gonna be Christmas in a few weeks, and I had the perfect present for Juniper. Ah, Juniper…Anyways, I got Juniper an I◦Pod. She was kinda confused on the whole "Technology" thing. I think it was a tree thing. Some of the Hunters said Thalia nearly passed out when they visited the Mac Apple Store in California. Anyway, right now, I was waiting for her to come home. See, I had a mistletoe hung above my head. Juniper walked in the door with boxes of vines and berries. I guess she was cooking tonight. I was about to go help her, but then I realized that if I did, I would no longer be under the mistletoe. I was so conflicted and confused. I wanted to go help my girlfriend, but I wanted her to kiss me, too.

"Grover, honey, could you help me unpack?" she asked sweetly. Ugh, I had no clue what to do.

"No?" I said but it came out like a question. Man, what was I going to do? Juniper dropped all of the boxes and looked at me.

"No?" she asked. She looked like she was about to cry. "You don't love me anymore, do you? Mother said something like this would happen. She always told me not to trust satyrs." Juniper rambled on. 'Great, look at what you've done, Grover' I thought to myself. I walked over to her. I put her face in my hands.

"No, no, no. I still love you, Juniper. It's just…" I grabbed her hand and led her to the spot underneath the foliage. "Mistletoe." I said pointing up. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I get it." she said, staring into my eyes. "You wanted me to kiss you." Juniper said.

I nodded.

"Well too bad." she said, walking away. I think she was pretending to be mad, I don't know, with Juniper, it's hard to tell.

"Why?" I whined. Now she was just messing with me.

"Because you weren't a gentle-goat and didn't help me with the boxes." She said, turning around, smirking at me. Smirking! My Juniper was smirking! She's too sweet, she should be incapable of smirking.

"Really?" I asked desperately.

"Mmmhmmm." she said while nodding. "Now clean this mess up." Juniper said, pointing to the floor covered in vines and berries. Ah, Juniper. Gotta love her.

(A/N): Gruniper was hard for me, so if this came out bad, don't blame me, blame society! I'm starting to sense a pattern here, the girls rejecting the guys…do you see it, too?… This is going to be a seven-shot (is that a word?) and its already typed up (I'm just that good :D) Reviews and Poll Answers are GREATLY appreciated. Next up: Tratie! Thanx for reading this story this far! You really rock, you know that.

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


	4. Tratie? Tries And Fails

Disclaimer: Can I pay with Monopoly Money? Probably wouldn't have enough Monopoly Money anyway…

In my hand was mistletoe…bleeping mistletoe. Now I know what you're thinking: "Travis Stoll going softie? No it's probably for a prank" but the truth was, I was heading towards the Demeter Cabin. Yes, you guessed it, I was heading to go see Katie Gardener. Now stop guessing, the fact that your guesses are all right sickens me. Ah, Katie Gardener. I remember the first time I made fun of her last name because her mother was Demeter…get it…wait, I told you to stop guessing, so don't get. Did that make any sense…no, probably not. I knocked on the door and one of her brothers answered the door. Before he could notice it, I put the mistletoe in my pocket. I heard shuffling and saw a few kids hide underneath the bunk beds.

"What ever prank your pulling, stop. We're tired of them. Plus, we already have battle strategies and escape routes, thanks to the Athena campers." he said, coolly.

"Uh, is, uh, Katie here?" I asked "I'm not gonna pull a prank, I swear." I said quickly. Her brother was hesitant, but he gave in. I guess I was just too cute and he fell powerless to my amazingly awesome charm.

"Katie, it's for you." he called out into the cabin. Katie crawled out from under a bed, fixed her green floral sweater, and walked to the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Let's go for a walk. I have something to tell you in private." I said nervously. She looked at me before she agreed.

"But if you try to pull any type of shenanigans–" She left that threat in the air for a little while before she closed the door and started walking into the woods with me. About fifteen minutes later, she turned around to face me.

"Okay, we're all alone, unless your brother is in the bushes with some contraption to, like, spill blue paint all over my new sweater." she said, defiantly. Gods, I loved her stubbornness.

"That happened, like, once." I defended.

"It happened six times, Travis." she said holding up seven fingers. She looked at her hands and put one finger down, and blushed. "I guess my hand never recovered from the time Connor broke it," she mumbled the excuse, which was totally a lie. Connor broke her _sister's_ hand.

"Do I smell pine?" she asked while sniffing the air.

"No, it's, uh, mistletoe." I said pulling it out of my pocket.

"It's got some kind of poison on it, doesn't it." she accused.

"No." I stated plainly.

"Itching powder?" Katie asked, cocking her head to the side. I shook my head and pulled the mistletoe over my head. She stared at it for little while, and then responded.

"I'm confused. You want me to…kiss you?" she asked. I'm sure my face was a shade of Christmas red. It was fitting for the awkward occasion at hand. We just stood there for a few minutes, in silence. "But you don't like me." she stated. "Actually, you hate me. That's why you pull all those pranks on me." Katie said. Most people say that the whole "if a boy picks on you he likes you" is so not true, but in actuality, it is. I don't think Katie got that, though.

"I like you. That's why Connor pulls the pranks on you, while I pull the pranks on your cabin mates. I guess everyone always assumed it was me. Okay, sometimes it was me, but most of the time it was Connor." I tried to explain.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, but you should know one thing." She said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Katie walked closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"'Cause I don't kiss liars." Katie whispered.

She was about to kiss me when her phone rang. She looked at me and I nodded, signaling to answer it. I didn't want her siblings to think I tied her up or something, and that's why she couldn't answer her phone.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"Katie, come quick. Connor lit the roof on fire…again. We need your help putting the fire out and re-growing the grass." Her sister, Alyssa, I think, said on the other line of the phone, urgently. Katie looked at me.

"Kay, I'll head over there now." She said, closing the phone. "Did you know about this, because if you did, you should know I stick by my last statement." Katie said, scrutinizing me. I shook my head.

"No I had no idea, I swear on the River Styx." I said. She waited for a few minutes, I guess to see if I was lying and to see if I would be swallowed by the earth, or get struck by lightning, but when I didn't she smiled.

"I gotta go, Travis. But maybe another time. Promise." she said, running towards her cabin. I would've gotten that kiss if it hadn't been for my brother.

"Connor!" I yelled in the middle of the forest, angrily. Oh he was SOO gonna get it. And I had the best idea…

(A/N): Mwa-ha-ha-ha! What does Travis have in mind, tune in next chapter to find out, but it does include Ronnor (Is that the official relationship name?) but not in the way you think. Don't worry, I promise it'll be good! Reviews are accepted. By the way, the title name for this chapter will make sense in the next chapter.

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


	5. Ronnor? RED FIGHTS BACK

Disclaimer: I used all my money I had been saving up to buy PJO at the Santa Shop at my school to by presents for my friends, so I'm back to the drawing board…again

Payback's a bleep. Yea, I know it's not nice to say that, but it's true. Travis, to get back at me for costing him his 'only chance at love' (his words not mine. I think he's been hanging with the Aphrodite campers a little too much) so he bet me ten bucks that Rachel _wouldn't _kiss me. I'm totally kissable. But that goes without saying; I'm Connor Stoll, duh! Anyway, I bet him twenty bucks she _would _kiss me. Yeah, I tend to get competitive sometimes…okay maybe all the time, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I'm sneaking into the Big House as we speak. I checked my watch. 2:59 am. Okay, my plan is going exactly as I want it. Plus, it's going earlier than expected. I took the hair clip in my pocket from Susanne, one of my sisters, and picked the lock open. I tip-toed all the way to Rachel's room and opened the door. There were paintings everywhere! Man this girl needs to get a hobby. But then again, isn't painting a hobby? In that case, I mean she has to get a _new_ hobby. Like pick-pocketing. See, that's a useful hobby. How do you think I got this hair clip? Anyway, I walked over to her bed where she was sleeping (accidently stepping through a painting of a mountain or something. I hope it wasn't something important. Oops)

"Rachel, wake up." I said, shaking her awake. Notice how I didn't say 'lightly'.

"I don't want to go to Clarion, daddy. I want to go to a regular school." Rachel mumbled. I had NO idea what the meant.

"No Rachel, it's me, Connor Stoll." I said. She turned over to face me and pouted.

"I'll give you a prophecy in the morning. Go before I unleash the Power of Delphi on you." I think Rachel meant for that to be menacing, but it was pretty funny, seeing as she mumbled all of it and fell back asleep.

"Rachel, wake up." I said, shaking her. Again, notice how I didn't say 'lightly'.

"What do you want?" She asked, angrily…I think, I don't know, she was still mumbling.

I pulled out the mistletoe from my pocket (leftover from Travis's encounter. That made him mad…ouch) and showed to her. She stared at it incredulously.

"You came in the dead of night to come and show me a plant. Fine, if is makes you happy; Yes, Connor, that's a very pretty plant." She said, turning over and trying to fall back asleep. But I wouldn't let her.

"Rachel." I whined like a little kid.

"Connor." she whined back, like me.

"Kiss me." I said. That apparently woke her up.

"What!" she asked in an outraged (and loud) tone. Dang, I better finish this up before Mr. D or Chiron comes to see what's the matter. Than a thought occurred: I could just take twenty bucks from Travis's wallet when he wasn't looking. Man, I'm an evil genius.

"That's okay, I thought of a plan." I told Rachel. She stared at me confused.

"For?" she asked. I told her about the bet between me and my brother. After, she looked pretty mad.

"You would only have kissed me 'cause of a stupid, stupid bet?" she asked. I nodded nervously. Then she smiled at me but I got the feeling it wasn't a happy smile. "Then you obviously don't know the rule of life." Rachel said.

"What rule?" I asked, even though I would shortly regret it."

"Never piss off a red head." She said, holding up a paintbrush menacingly.

"Rachel, what are you gonna do with that?" I asked, scared. "Rachel?"

Travis P.O.V

"RACHEL!HELP, SOMEONE, FOR THE SAKE OF ZUES HELP ME!" I heard my brother yell somewhere. That'll teach him not to mess with me and Katie…Ah, Katie.

(A/N): LoLz, I think this might be my favorite chapter. Reviews are appreciated, Flames are accepted, and cookies are eaten. Next up: Jiper! I think that's the name, I really don't know.

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


	6. Jiper? Just Not Happening…Yet

Disclaimer: Minnesota confuses me…'Nuff said. Warning: Lost Hero Spoilers! Don't want them, don't read.

I saw Piper sitting on a bench. Mistletoe? check. Piper? check. Me? check. Okay, perfect, everything was going as planned…until that Apollo camper sat next to her. This…kid…had that stupid, stupid Justin Bieber haircut that every girl _swoons_ over (I find it a great spitball target in class. He he) He started saying something to Piper, probably hitting on her…again. He did this thing where he put his arm over Piper. Piper tensed up, shook her head, and the Apollo camper walked away with a melancholy (sorry word of the day thing, Leo got me a stupid calendar and it sorta rubbed off on me) face.

I ran over to Piper, who was fiddling with her hair. It looked like her siblings got to it…again.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked, referring to her and that JB Wannabe.

"Josh asked me out, and I said 'no'." She said simply.

"Why?" I asked, not sure why I was excited about that…okay, maybe the fact I had a little crush on Piper had something to do with that.

"Cause I kinda like someone else." she whispered quietly. Well, that kinda ruined my chances. I fiddled with the mistletoe in my pocket. After about five minutes of awkward silence, she noticed foliage sticking out of my pocket.

"Ooh, who's the mistletoe for." Piper asked, her daughter of Aphrodite kinda kicking in.

"Someone I like." I said. She looked at me, ushering me to go on. "Yea, but she doesn't like me back." I stated. I knew it was true.

"Oh…that's a shame…but I kinda know how that feels…you know…about the person you like not liking you…it's a depressing thing." she said, staring at her boot.

"Who is it?" we both asked each other simultaneously. Piper and I laughed.

"I've got a plan." Piper started.

"Why, are the Stoll brothers planning a prank against your cabin again?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I heard that Connor was in the infirmary after some freak painting incident." she explained. I looked at her. "No, Jason, I'm not making this up." she said. "Anyway, I'll tell you who I like on Christmas if you tell me the night before." Piper said, fluently. Ah, she was trying to charm speak me. Ah well, I'll go along with it.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Good," Piper said, walking away.

"Dude, you totally screwed that up." Leo said coming out of nowhere. I jumped a mile.

"Yea, I know…now all I gotta do is wait for Christmas." I told him.

"So…if your not gonna be using the mistletoe…can I borrow it?" Leo asked. I handed it over to him. I decided to go with the "Don't ask, Don't tell" method on this 'cause I really didn't want to know what it was for.

(A/N): Ooooh, Leo's got the mistletoe! What's he gonna do with it? IDK!

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


	7. Leo? Losing Memory Sucks

Disclaimer: "I'm Erika Lincoln…and I don't own PJO." "Hi Erika…" "You suck!" "Who said that!"

After I got the mistletoe from Jason, I headed over to the Apollo cabin to ask out Michelle…Ah Michelle…Zeus's fist, I sound just like Travis! Anyway…I knocked on the door of the cabin and placed the mistletoe on my head…Mmmhmmm I bet I looked so hot right now…Kay, the door opened and one of Michelle's brothers opened the door. Not expecting that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I might have the same haircut like Justin Bieber, and just suffered from a harsh rejection from a girl, but I so don't roll that way." Josh, I think, said, stepping out of the door with his bow and arrow.

"Me either…dude, it was for Michelle." I explained. He looked at me like I just said I had three heads.

"We don't have a girl named Michelle in our cabin. It's okay…just, please, stay away from me…please. You're kind of scaring me." Josh said, walking away. That's when I remembered something very crucial: Michelle was a daughter of Athena. And I thought Jason screwed up. Man.

(A/N): Funny. Yea I know it's short. It's a drabble! Finally, this was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my first Fanfic. I know I had fun writing it. Thanx! Happy Holidays is kinda boring so I'm just gonna say something the guys in my class made up: Merry ChrismaHannuhQwanzah! I think that covered all of them. LoLz!

–Ferguson-Goddess-of-Annoyance


End file.
